


Ishimondo Family Au Fluff

by yours_truly_dangan_ronpa



Series: Painfully Self-Indulgent One Shots That I Write When I'm In Need Of Comfort [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Tsumiki Mikan, Fluff, M/M, after hope's peak, and they live together, and they were ROOMMATES, kaito is taka and mondo's son, mondo loves them so much, so fluffy you might catch despair, taka and mondo are married, they adopted him how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa/pseuds/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa
Summary: Little Kaito has a fever.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Painfully Self-Indulgent One Shots That I Write When I'm In Need Of Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650601
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Ishimondo Family Au Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is so soft and so comforting to me Idjsdjonasdnnas I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it ok goodbye

“Oh Mondo, isn’t he so sweet?” Taka squealed happily as he entered his and Mondo’s bedroom. He’d just put Kaito in his crib for the night and was planning on laying down himself.

Mondo was sitting cross-legged with a blanket over his lap, and he nodded in solidarity. “He’s fuckin’ adorable, that’s for sure.” Taka joined him on the bed, giving his husband a quick peck on the cheek. Mondo blushed and reciprocated, taking one of Taka’s hands in his own. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mondo,” Taka replied with a smile. 

Soon afterward, they both laid down to go to sleep. At first, it was peaceful and quiet, the baby monitor silent, and Kiyotaka had just fallen into the void of sleep. 

Something changed.

Around 2 in the morning the baby monitor’s light began to flicker and little whines came from its speakers. In a few minutes, however, the whimpers that came from Kaito’s bedroom became cries. Mondo opened a single eye in response to the noise, feeling Taka move as well. 

“I got it.” Mondo sighed groggily, reluctantly sliding out from under the covers. He could hear Kaito crying on the other side of the wall as he exited the room and made long strides towards his son’s door. He opened the door and stepped inside, wincing slightly at his son’s screaming. “Hey, Kai... what’s wrong?” Mondo cooed, which quieted him a little but not by much.

“Daddy! Up!” Kaito cried, standing up in his crib and reaching for Mondo. Mondo tried to resist him but he was too cute- Mondo picked him up and held him against his bare chest. 

“Something wrong, Kaito?” Mondo asked, not entirely expecting a response from the toddler as he gently pats his back. 

“Hot!” Kaito whined, burying his face into Mondo’s neck. He was surprised by how warm Kaito’s skin was and reached to turn on his bedroom light. He looked at Kaito’s face and saw just how pink it was, not only from crying, but Kaito felt as if he had a fever. 

“I need to get your dad- hold on, Kai.” Mondo wasn’t sure what to do about fevers, especially in children- if he knew one thing, it’s that you should never expect a child’s fever to break on its own. So he decided to consult Taka, knowing how to deal with children much better after becoming a teacher at Hope’s Peak Elementary.

But first, Mondo laid Kaito back in his crib, unbuttoning the star onesie that he loved so much to help him cool down a little. Kaito seemed to be calmed by the air hitting his chest and Mondo decided to remove it the rest of the way, throwing it in his laundry basket. He picked the toddler back up, now in nothing but his pull-up, pressing him comfortingly into his side. 

Mondo made his way back to his and Kiyotaka’s bedroom, stopping just inside the doorway. “I think Kai’s got a fever.” Taka sat up and Mondo carried the sick child over, placing him softly into his father’s lap. Taka gently lifted Kaito just enough to place his cheek against Kaito’s forehead, checking for a high temperature.

“Yeah, he’s definitely warmer than he should be,” Taka commented, to which Kaito snuggled into Taka’s chest. “I’m not sure how severe it is, though. Can you get the thermometer for me, Mondo?” Taka was gently patting and cooing to the fussy infant in his lap. Mondo nodded, taking a determined stride toward the bathroom. He threw open the medicine cabinet door, grabbed the thermometer and quickly returned. 

When he re-entered the room, Mondo saw the sweet sight of his husband giving little kisses to Kaito’s face. Kaito wasn’t as irritable now and actually cooperated when his father took his temperature. 

“How warm is he?” Mondo asked, following the signaling beep of the thermometer. Taka laid Kaito down on the bed so he could get a better look at the reading. 

“101.6,” Taka said with a frown, “that’s not good. Though I suppose it could be a lot worse.” He reached over and fluffed Kaito’s hair, which made him giggle. 

“So what the fuck do we do about it? It’s too late to call a doctor.” Mondo asked, running a hand through his loose hair. He’d abandoned the pompadour look a while ago.

“I’ll run him a bath. It should help bring down his body temperature without making him too uncomfortable.” Taka explained to Mondo. “In the morning, I can take him to see Mikan.” Taka stretched, plucking Kaito off the bed and carrying him over his shoulder, which always made him laugh. “You can go back to bed if you want,” Taka commented as he went to leave, staring back at Mondo, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“Are you sure?” Mondo asked, yawning- he was still very tired from being woken up so early. Taka nodded, patting Kaito’s back gently. Mondo and Taka approached one another, the smaller wrapping one arm around his husband’s shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mondo huffed a laugh and kissed his husband chastely on the lips. “Thank you.” Mondo sighed, flopping backward onto their mattress. “Don’t stay up all night, m’kay?” Mondo had already buried himself in a mountain of blankets. 

Taka smiled. “Okay. Goodnight.” Taka turned without another word, flipping off his and Mondo’s bedroom light.

***

Mondo woke up the next morning, sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the blinds over their window. He didn’t feel the familiar warmth or presence of his beloved Taka, which was odd. He pressed his hand to his husband’s side of the bed, feeling that it was cold. The bathroom light was off and Taka’s contact lens container had disappeared from the night before. 

In light of that, Mondo stretched out on the mattress, wincing as his vertebrae clicked into place one by one. After he was finished taking up as much space as possible, he sat up very sharply, running a hand through his loose bleached locks. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, the soles of his feet making contact with the cool hardwood floor of their bedroom. He’d put it in himself when he and Taka bought the place after they adopted Kaito, just over a year ago. Mondo smiled, enjoying the pleasant memories they’d made with their son.

But now was not the time for sentiment. It was time for him to check on Kaito and Taka. He looked out their bedroom window that had a perfect view into their driveway; Taka’s freshly waxed car was sitting there, which meant he either hadn’t left for Mikan’s yet or had returned home. 

Mondo stood up, adjusting his (and Taka’s) favorite tiger print boxers upon his waist and pulled his signature white muscle tank over his head, striding out of the room with purpose after doing so. He first checked Taka’s recliner in the living room, which was empty. Normally at this hour, Taka would be sitting cross-legged, reading the morning news holding a cup of void-black coffee and listening to the weather on the TV. He stood still for a moment before deciding where to go next.

“Babe?” He said as he stuck his head into the kitchen. There was an ice pack lying on the counter, completely at room temperature.  _ Not here,  _ he thought.

Mondo’s final thought was to check Kaito’s bedroom. He started off down the hall once again, reaching for Kaito’s doorknob gently. He turned it softly, looking through the small space and not seeing Kaito in his crib. He opened the door the rest of the way, finding out very quickly where his missing husband and child were.

__ On the far side of Kaito’s bedroom by his window, Taka was laying on the loveseat with the toddler asleep on his chest, both snoring quietly. Mondo grinned at the sight of his two favorite people in the world. God, he loved them both so much.

Mondo decided that he was going to let them sleep, but not after returning to his room to get his phone to get a picture to show his husband when he woke up. 

But that could wait until then.


End file.
